Together For Good
by Ms.DefyGravity11
Summary: Used to be on my friend's name, Wolf of the Frozen Flame, now here. Based only on the musical Wicked. Basically an alternate ending. Contains spoilers. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Ms.DefyGravity11**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Wicked or Wicked itself. Though I do have great respect for the actors and actresses that all play their parts beautifully.

Introduction: I LOVE WICKED!! I'm really obsessed with the story and the fantastic music. I look up to Idina Menzel and Kristin Chenoweth (the original actresses). The music is great, the story is so touching, and WICKED should have won the Best Musical Tony! Anyway......I an Elphaba and Glinda combined. For this fanfic (my first) I wrote in first person as if I was Elphaba (which I am, and Glinda). This story is based solely on the musical and is basically an alternate ending. But don't take it the wrong way...I love the real ending...this is just a different twist.

P.S.- Reviewers, I'm sorry if I don't post the chapters that often, but I lead a very busy Wicked, basketball, Broadway, and dance life.

On to the show, wait....I mean fanfic......

Together "For Good" 

Chapter 1 

I sat in the small dark moldy trap door, underneath me "death" place. I was thought to be wicked, when I was really just a young woman misunderstood.

As I heard Glinda cry above me, I knew I had to do something. I couldn't just leave the one and only best friend I had, in the "dark."

She had to know, somehow, some way.....I didn't want her to think I was dead. I had left her my precious bottle filled with green liquid, the exact one that was my only remembrance of my mother. She had admired it, but neither she nor I knew exactly what it was for. As her crying went on......I couldn't take it anymore......I had to do something.

I whispered through the crack in the trap door, "Don't believe in things you haven't yet seen for yourself!"

And the crying suddenly stopped......

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Ms.DefyGravity11**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Wicked or Wicked itself. Though I do have great respect for the actors and actresses that all play their parts beautifully.

Introduction: Thanx so much reviewers for reading my fanfic. I hope you're liking it. Remember, if you have seen the play, this is an alternate ending, but don't take it the wrong way. **The real ending is the best**...this is just my twist if Wicked had a 3rd act. If you haven't seen the musical try your best to go see it and beware my fanfic contains spoilers but it's TOTALLY worth it. PLEASE KEEP READING AND REVIEWING!!!!!! WICKED ROCKS!!!!!!!!!!

P.S.- Remember readers, I'm sorry if I don't post the chapters that often, but I lead a very busy Wicked, basketball, Broadway, and dance life.

On to the show, wait....I mean fanfic......

Chapter 2

"Who said that?" I heard Glinda say in a frightened but pretend peppy voice. I laughed as I imagined her twirling her long pink wand in self-defense. I couldn't resist, "The Wicked Witch, of course!" And of course I added my signature cackle.

I pushed the door open just a smidgen and I heard Glinda run over. And as she opened the door all I saw was pink as she said, "You're alive." Then we looked at each other, hugged, and cried because we both were scared and somewhat knew that we couldn't be the fabulous duo of pink and green anymore.

As we sat there and hugging and crying, I remembered our Shiz days together and how she had "popularized" me. Ohh....how I really wanted everything to be back to normal....

But "normal" left the throne and "wicked" stepped up. That stupid jerk of a wizard and that witch, Madame Morrible, had ruined my life. They plotted to kill my sister and tried to kill the one man who loved me as my perfectly green self.....Fiyero. But Glinda my only true friend was here and I didn't want anything to harm her......

"You can't tell anyone I'm alive."

"Why? Why can't we just tell them that you never _were_ or _are_ Wicked?"

"Because if they do we will start that "Wicked" cycle all over again...and besides, I don't want them to hurt you....you are my only best friend."

"Oh....Elphie....please don't leave me ever again!!!"

"I don't know Glinda.....but somehow....someway....we might be able to....I hope....be **Together For Good**....I have changed because I knew you....you are such an inspiration to me."

Our eyes both welled up with tears, and as we cried our hearts beat to the same rhythm....again.

"Elphie....you are the one that has inspired me to keep going through all those horrible times...and even though we had our differences over Fiyero....you....you deserve his love."

And as Glinda said those last words her perfectly blonde head of curls tilted as her pink light bulb went on.

"Wait.....if you're alive...maybe...maybe....Fiyero....is Fiyero alive?" she screamed at me as she jumped up and down like a five year old.

"Keep it down, Ms. Popular! The answer to your question is...I don't know....I pray that my spell didn't hurt him.....I hope he is alive....oh OZ...I HOPE, I WISH, I WANT...."

And just as I said those last words, I saw Glinda's jaw drop as we both heard,

"Of course I'm alive"

And my handsome scarecrow barged in......

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Ms.DefyGravity11**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Wicked or Wicked itself. Though, I do have great respect for the actors and actresses who all play their parts beautifully.

Introduction: Thank you to the readers and reviewers of this story. Sorry this chapter took a little longer…I was giving my mind time to think. This chapter kind of came to me suddenly during a boring Theology class. Please keep reading and reviewing!

This chapter is dedicated to another friend of mine (you know who you are), who has found her Fiyero…for now.

On to the show, wait…I mean fanfic…

Chapter 3

As soon as I saw him, our eyes met, and I simply ran into his arms. He caught me gracefully and swung me around. As I felt him leaning in to kiss me, I remembered that night when wickedness first entered my soul.

After we kissed and embraced, I told him that it was all my fault that he was the way he was. He quickly responded by saying that it was all worth it, simply because he had me in his life.

I was woken from my own world with Fiyero when a bubbly voice spoke up.

"Fiyero…?" Glinda questioned in an odd voice.

"Yes," Fiyero said as he turned to look at the girl he had once loved.

But it was too late….the beautiful blonde had suddenly fainted. I guess the fact that both Fiyero and I were alive was overwhelming to her.

We heard guards coming, so we quickly took Glinda away to her perfectly pink bubble/house/palace. As soon as we had laid her down on her bed, I wrote a letter to her, for I knew I sadly couldn't stay.

The letter read:

Dear Glinda,

I'm sorry we had to leave you, but we didn't want to put you in any danger because of the "Wicked Witch" aka…you know who. I promise that we will see each other again…somehow. For now, I will write to you as often as possible. Fiyero and I don't know where we are going, but we're getting out of Oz. You know, as I do, the harsh reality: I can't come back to Oz. I know you will probably want to clear my name, but don't, Glinda. It might only harm you…and that would be the last thing I wouldwant. I already have an idea as to how we can keep in touch. Remember…because I knew you…I have been changed…for good!

Love,

Your greenest best friend,

Elphaba

End Chapter 3


End file.
